This application relates to a new cultivar of Rhipsalis. The new variety is the product of chance discovery, by the inventor, Jacco de Ruiter. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation from the unpatented commercial variety Rhipsalis clavata. 
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, in the breeder's commercial greenhouse in Nieuwerkerk, Netherlands during 2009. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘RUITSWEET’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘RUITSWEET’ was first performed at the breeder's commercial greenhouse in Nieuwerkerk, Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in 2010. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation, around 6 generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.